Kidnaping You
by Kazme
Summary: When Riku kidnaps the richest kid in town trouble follows en suit. Not only is Sora sick but he's catching the Stockholm Syndrome! Soriku with a side pairing of akuroku, Yaoi warning. boyxboy Please R
1. Good Morning

Disclaimer: Ok so I'm saving up my money to buy Kingdom Hearts from Square Enix. My Funds: 50 cents (I have a little while to go)

Authors note: I know I'm so bad leaving For You like that. But when writers block hits me, it usually hits hard. I will try hard to keep this one going. 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yaaaaaawn  
"Good Morning, Master Riku" smiled the maid as cheerfully as she could, "It's time for you to get up." She bowed to him just in time to dodge a pillow over her head. She was already accustomed to Master Riku's wake up routine. A low bow of respect, then casually walk over to the dresser missing a second pillow. Next, grab cloths from the lowest drawer to set on his bed, with a pillow aimed high, and finally walk to the door and bow again dodging two more pillows. Counting in her head she sighed of relief, that was all five pillows accounted for.  
Smack!  
Or so she thought. Riku grinned to himself. "Eheheh good shot," the maid said through gritted teeth. Regaining her composure she forced a smile, "Do you have everything you need for your trip tomorrow?" Riku nodded, that's right, his "trip." Riku almost smiled to himself but held it in, it was a perfect plan.

Riku yawned again and finally pulled himself out of bed. Damn, today was going to be another lousy day, he couldn't wait for tomorrow.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The parlor was well lit and breakfast was already served, a young boy sat cheerfully in front of his stack of pancakes. Just as his fork was about to touch the first one the door was opened and a man strolled in, he knew the drill, setting his fork down the boy stood and greeted the newcomer. "Good morning, Master Sora, how are we feeling today?" The man was very tall with lengthy amount of gray hair. "Good morning, Sir Jen, and please stop addressing me as Master, Sora will do." The man smiled, "Only if you actually call me by my name as well, MASTER Sora." The boy named Sora pouted, "But you know Xemnas just sounds so mean, Sir Jen at least makes you more of a doctor."

Xemnas knew this joke well, the first day they met Sora wearily asked him if he was a surgeon, and he stupidly answered, yes I am Sir Jen. Xemnas broke his train of thought when realized something. "Master Sora, are you avoiding my questions again." Sora looked up from his already half eaten pancakes and smiled innocently, "Why, I do not believe I know what you mean." Xemnas growled at him, he may be adorable but he makes peoples jobs difficult, "Then I will repeat myself, how are you feeling?" Sora paused, one bite left of his pancakes and thought a second, "I'm feeling fine, may I go to school today?" Sora looked up at Xemnas with the most adorable puppy eyes he could muster. The man sighed and shook his head, "You are too sick to leave the house, besides your parent's think it would be better you stayed at home with a private tutor anyways." Sora sighed; of course Xemnas would agree with his parents, they were, after all, the richest people on Destiny Island.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So, did that make you want to read the next chapter? I hope so, but in the mean time you can always review? ( evil grin ). I won't put the second chapter up until I get one review, so you better review

Oh btw the first 10 people to review gets a cookie


	2. Good Capture

Ok, so I'm really sorry for not updating right after the first review, but I'm so happy I got more anyways So now onto notes:

Disclaimer: I'm still trying to buy kingdom hearts from Square Enix,

Current funds: 1

Cookies!!

Hands one to kiara tatsu, Ari, and .  
Hey, I still have 7 cookies, that is so wrong! Come and get the cookies before I get fat eating them all!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Riku watched quietly, the dark mansion seemed gloomy. Patience, Riku mumbled over and over, looking at his watch. Damn, he sighed, it was only 10pm. He sat back against the cold wall and went over the plan again.  
At midnight he would sneak into his room and nab him in his sleep, and then he would set the ransom note on his pillow and sneak out through the labyrinth garden. He would return to the old building he found in the forest, where he already hid his travel bag and food. This was going to be a breeze, except for the waiting part.

It was almost time, 11:45 Riku checked. Just 15 minutes and he was going to… Riku paused and looked up to the third floor. The window was wide open and a sheet was being thrown out, attached to the sheet was another sheet, then a blanket and shirts. Riku grinned, was he running away? Lucky day! Riku watched as a small figure crawled out the window and started climbing down. As he sneaked forward to make a move the small figure suddenly lost grip and started falling. Riku ran forward, barely catching him.

Sora smiled. "Oh, you saved me. Thank you so much." Riku smiled still holding the boy, "No, really I must thank you; you just made this very easy." Sora didn't have time to react as his arms were suddenly bound together. Riku whispered in his ear, "Make a sound and you will die." Sora started to squirm as it dawned onto him what was happening.

Riku grabbed the boy and made a run for it, this wasn't going exactly as planned but it almost seemed... too easy. Riku didn't have a chance to leave his ransom note but found the kid's cellphone on him. Perfect, Riku figured he would just call in the ransom with the kids phone, then dispose of it. The two ducked into the garden leading to the gate outside. As Riku dragged the boy around he started to notice something he missed, the garden was in the shape of a labyrinth. "Damn," Riku murmured out loud. He looked down at the boy for the first time since binding his arms. His eyes seemed blank, maybe tired, but were also a really pretty blue. Riku liked this color, not that he liked the boy, just his eyes. "So, kid." Riku started, Sora looking up at him. "Kudo's to your family for making my escape harder," he said pointing around to the bush maze. As he lifted his hand Sora made a run for it, "No you don't." Riku ran after him. The boy was fast, skipping through the maze easily, but this was not going to stop Riku. He ran up behind him and tackled him to the ground. He pushed Sora's face to the soft earth, as he breathed hard from running so fast. Lowering his face down to the boys ear he spoke softly, "Your not to run from me again, you hear?" He got up and started to drag the boy off the ground when he realized where they ended up at. He was standing right at the exit to the outside. Riku smirked, was the boy leading him here, no, that was too good. Riku was glad none the less, he was about to make his clean getaway.

Riku looked to his watch, 12:30, too perfect. He grabbed Sora by the back of his shirt, keeping a tighter grip and dragged him onto the street. Just as the touched to hard road, a car came around the corner and stopped next to them. Riku casually opened the back and threw Sora on the seat, then climbed in the front. The car whizzed away, and Sora could only lay there, still a little dazed from everything happening so fast.

"Couldn't you at least put him in a seat belt?" The driver spoke, not really as if he cared.

"Too much effort, besides any extra time is more time for us to get caught." Riku replied casually. The driver sighed and pulled his hand through his long spiky red hair. "I don't understand you kid, and why the hell are you dragging me into your game?" Riku smirked at him, "'Cause Axel, you are just as bored as I am, besides its not like you haven't done this before." At this Axel grimaced, black mail, Riku was good at getting dirt on anyone.

The car soon pulled into an empty lot. Axel jumped out as Riku pulled Sora out and the three walked to, what looked to be, an abandoned house. Sora shivered, he didn't exactly like ghosts. Axel went ahead and unlocked the house leading them in, as Riku pulled Sora in the house he turned to him and smiled, "Welcome to your new home, kid."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: so yeah it's not turning out how I expected, Sora is just sitting their idly, but don't worry he gets more say in the next chapter. _grins evilly, _in the meantime, How about we shove Riku and Sora into a room

Riku: "Hell yeah!"  
Sora: _Blush_

Kaz: _Gets camera and watches grinning_

Me: so, the next person to review gets a copy of the tape, so hurry and review!!


	3. Good Money

Whew, So here's the third chapter, and here's to all those who have been so supportive so far.

-Sneaks a video to Tysonkaiexperiment- remember, no distributing it on the internet. oh and your cookie too.

-gives pichu10176 and Silvergodyouko cookies too-

Silvergodyouko – I love you… Lets get married… I can be your Roxas and you can be my Axel –grin-

pichu10176 – Sora's sickness is… ooh you'll have to find out, as to Riku getting in, he's just that good. (if you meant compared to the labyrinth maze. he entered other side, but was meeting Axel on that side)

Tysonkaiexperiment – Bwahaha! cracking body parts! you know… sleep kicking… -grin-

Ok enough… STORY!!  
Kaz: AGREED!!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sora woke to the sounds of birds chirping lightly nearby. He was still tired but he didn't want to have that dream again. At first the dream seemed pleasant, he and this really hot girl ran away together because they were in love, but then the girl seemed to, change. She bound him, treated him roughly and kidnapped him. She even dragged him to a horrible looking haunted house. Sora sighed, now that he was awake, he'd have no more of that nasty dream. Sora sat up and…

…

wiggled…

…

Dammit! It wasn't a dream!  
Or was it? He wasn't sure anymore. He was sitting on a very dirty floor still bound. He looked around, the girl wasn't there. On a couch nearby was a red headed male grinning at him. "Ahh…" Sora cried, just realizing he was being stared at. "Who are…" The male grinned widened, if possible, and responded, "The name's Axel, got it memorized?" Sora nodded, still not sure what was happening. Then remembering what he was thinking about, "Where's the girl?" Axel tilted his head, "What girl?"

At this moment a boy, maybe a year or two older than Sora, walked into the room, combing a hand through his long silver hair. " mornin' Axel, I see the princess is awake." Sora blushed, not at the princess comment but the girl in his 'dream' was standing before him, very much a male.

Axel misread Sora's blush and laughed, "Geez Riku, your making the poor boy blush." Riku smiled and Sora melted. If his smile was this good… No, he's a kidnapper, just after your parents money.

It was all making sense now. Sora's parents were rich, and if anyone wanted some, just go after sweet little innocent Sora. Like hell, Sora started laughing, causing Riku and Axel to jump. Axel stood up starring at the boy, who was falling over in his binds. "What's so funny kid." Sora sat up again trying to hold in the bit of laughter still plaguing him. "Your trying to get money right?" Axel looked at Riku, Riku only grinned. "Well it's not going to work." Sora stated flatly. Riku continued to smile, "Oh? Why not?" Sora laughed a little again. "I have a tracer on me, my dad only has to press a button and he will automatically know where I am…"

It was Riku's turn to laugh. Axel watched the two amused by the scene. "You mean this right?" Riku held up a small chip, which looked a bit burnt. "Axel took care of it for me." Axel grinned holding up a lighter proudly. "Besides kid, we don't want your pa's money." Sora looked confused, they didn't want money? Then why are they… "Bored." Sora jumped, was he reading his mind, is he a psychic? Wait, bored?

Riku couldn't keep his laughter in much longer. Sora's face was so readable, and he was skipping through thoughts so fast that is made him look hilarious. Sora frowned at Riku's laughter. "This isn't funny. Game's over, you kidnapped me, you can let me go now." Riku shook his head. "Sorry kid, whether I want money or not, I still sent in the ransom note, so your stuck with us a while." Sora sighed.

Beep, beep, beep…

Riku eyed Sora, suspiciously. "What's that?" Sora's eyes were wide with fear, he completely forgot about… then again, maybe this will help him. He took a deep breath. "It's my watches alarm clock. It means it's currently nine o'clock." Riku walked behind Sora lifting up his bound arms to look at the wrist watch, the boy was telling the truth. "Why do you have it set to nine?" Sora grimaced from his wrists being lifted in such a way, but Riku's, hard to describe, impossible soft and perfect hands felt so good against his wrist. "Uh… it's the time I wake up." Sora lied. Riku looked at him weirdly but shrugged it off.

Riku walked back and sat next to Axel, who by now got bored of the conversation and was playing his Nintendo DS. Riku sighed to Axel, "I'm hungry, we should make some breakfast. Hey kid did you want any…" Axel looked up to see why Riku stopped talking, following the path of Riku's eyes he saw Sora passed out on the floor. Axel walked over to him to nudge him in the back, was he tired?

…

Sora's phone started to vibrate in Riku's pocket. Riku held up the vibrating phone, leaving the kid to Axel. _I knew I should have gotten rid of the kid's phone, _Riku thought as he flipped it open. "Shit!" Riku cursed after looking at it. "What?" Axel asked walking over looking over Riku's shoulder. There on Sora's phone, was an alarm, like Sora's watch. Underneath was a simple message.  
_  
Sora, time to take your daily medicine so you don't die!_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N Ooooo I think I'm liking this. Sorry for the horrible cliff hanger there –grin evilly-

Sora: -unconscious- 

Riku- Nooo! We can't &# while your asleep!!

Kaz: Riku! behave!

Me: Tune in next time… for the next episode of Kidnapping you!!


	4. Good Health

Well Hello again, for all those who actually stuck with me and am willing to start reading again

Kaz: Losers...  
Me: Shush... anyways Sorry I had to take on a full time job just to afford full time work, phew  
Kaz: poor you  
Me: poor me... but hey heres the fourth chapter... finally!

Disclaimer: I'm saving up to buy Square Enix  
Current Funds: 10

And here we go again

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Flash Back

"Who is this?" asked the wealthy man, yawning. It was only 7 o'clock in the morning and he was in no mood to be demanded of.

"I believe I have something of yours, Mr. Miyano, does the name 'Sora' ring a bell?"  
"Sora?" somehow the thought of his Sora getting kidnapped never occurred to him. Big house with guards and traps, it was impossible. And if someone could truly get through all this, hacking the system, there was still the labyrinth blocking the back of the house. Mr. Miyano could not believe this, he reached over to a button on his office desk and pressed it. A small screen popped up and instead of coordinates of a location like he expected it only said "Error" He gasped aloud.

Riku applauded himself, it seemed the man was very unsure of how he did it.

"Who are you?" Miyano demanded again.

"My name is of no importance, but what is important is what you are going to give me in exchange for your son's safety." Miyano figured the conversation would turn this way, every one wanted his money. "How much?" He asked. Immediately he was responded with a light laughter.

Riku couldn't help but laugh, he was having way too much fun with this. "We'll talk details later, in the meantime I need to hang up now before you can trace this call."

_Click_

Mr. Miyano sighed and sat back in his chair, if the napper didn't want money... what could he possibly want? He started to worry a little, the man said they'd talk later, but how long could later be. Sora couldn't be away from his medicine for too long.

Present

"We need to do something!! Call 911, Oh call a doctor! Is he breathing?"

_Smack!_

"Axel shut it, he's fine he just passed out, he'll awake in a few minutes."

Axel pouted, it was the first time Riku actually hit him. Well he did deserve it, probably... The problem still remained though, how were they suppose to know he was sick? And what exactly did he have? The thoughts just kept spinning through Axel's mind.

Riku glanced back over at Axel's expression and laughed, "Don't think too hard, you might get a headache." He turned back to the passed out Sora laid out on the floor. He seemed so peaceful in his sleep. His chest gently rose and fell to the rhythm of his breathing and Riku sighed, he was so... angelic in his sleep. He only had to pout at the fact he couldn't see those beautiful eyes. They were so clear and innocent, and they were blue, maybe a sky blue. Yes that's the blue defiantly a strong color of... "Um..." Riku jerked up, he didn't realize he had been starring into Sora's eyes.

"So you are finally awake I see," Riku said looking away. Axel smirked, this was a little interesting, he must tease the silver headed boy later. "So tell us kid," Riku continued, "Whats this about dieing." Sora cringed, he didn't really like talking about this pain he felt... or did feel. Sora sat up, since he was unbound after passing out. He started at Riku and Axel confused. "Whats the matter kid?" Axel asked getting a little irritated.

"I don't feel pain..."

Riku and Axel looked at each other, when Axel shrugged Riku turned back to Sora. "What do you mean, you don't feel pain..." Sora couldn't help but smile. This was the first time he felt this well in years. In the mean time Riku and Axel were starting to get a little freaked out. They mention death and the kid is smiling like it's his birthday.

"What is wrong with you?!" 

Sora looked up at the two still smiling like a school girl, "Nothing," he beamed, "don't you see, I wasn't sick at all, I stop taking medicine and now I feel gre... wait" The thought Sora was suddenly thinking hit Riku much sooner, but Axel would need a bit explaining.

"You were being poisoned?" Riku asked. Axel looked between the two completely lost. "Well this changes plans a little," mused Riku walking over to one of the unused cell phones they were saving for ransom calls. "Looks like I'll be giving Mr. Miyano a call, again."

As Riku grabbed one of the cell phones and walked into another room Axel started poking at Sora for questions. "Poisoned? Sickness? Death? What, in flames, is going on here?" Sora looked at him with amusement, is he really this dense, well I suppose he wouldn't know if he didn't know the Miyano's story. "Well..." Sora thought aloud, "I don't think I'm going to tell you, you are my kidnapper." This just made Axel more pissed off. His hands started to glow red when Riku walked back into the room. "Chill Axel, I'll tell you about it later but for the moment will you help me secure the..." Riku starred at Sora, who blushed from the sudden intense green eyes upon him, Riku grinned, "Secure the princess?"

Axel laughed and the two bound the kid, before walking out the door.

Sora sighed, just his luck, he finds out how healthy he is and he is still going to die again. Yup, luck was really on his side today.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sora: Sigh  
Riku: Cheer up babe, I got your back... literally  
Kaz: -drool-

Me: anyways... this chapter was uploaded as thanks to those who commented even after it seemed dead, thank you for bringing me back to life... I love you -cry-

PS: I will upload the better copy (spelling etc...) when I have access to an actual word program


	5. Good Plan

Hey everyone again, It's been a while so I'll make it up with an extra long chapter, sort of... 

Disclaimer: I'm saving up to buy Square Enix  
Current Funds: 0 + a manga

Kaz: Omg you spent all my money!!  
Me: your money? that is so mine, but look see I bought one of the mangas you like  
Kaz: oh well in that case... let me read it while you go and write ch. 5!!  
me: pft what ever...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mr. Miyano sat at his desk fidgeting, his wife next to him trying to comfort him.

_Ring_

Mr. Miyano jumped and reached out a shaky hand to the talk button. He could just hear the words coming, "Mr. Miyano, your son died, he needed medicine and we couldn't give it to him, if you would like the dead body back I still want the ransom." This moment would ring in his ears and haunt him for many years to come. His son, died while in the hands of a kidnapper, and he didn't even kill him.

"Mr. Miyano...?"

Mrs. Miyano, a small lady with beautifully long brown hair, tapped her husband on the shoulder. He jumped and looked at his loving wife before realizing the person on the phone was saying something.

"Mr. Miyano, I said your son is safe."

Mr. Miyano sighed in relief, "Of course my son is... wait what do you mean by this?"

Riku sighed into the phone, oh man if he was going to continue to be spacey like this they will get no where with the plan. "I want you to think about these words, Mr. Miyano, your son is safe and healthy." _Click._

Mr. Miyano sighed, the kidnapper hung up on him again. His wife embraced him smiling softly. "Don't worry my dear, we'll get our son back, I promise you." She nodded and kissed his cheek. She glanced up as there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Mr. Miyano said. Ansem stormed in. "Master Miyano I came today for another check up on the boy and he seems to be missing from his bed, you didn't let him out did you?"

"No, Xemnas, he was kidnapped." Mr. Miyano sighed and rubbed his temple with his thumbs, usually this helps with the stress but at the moment there was nothing that could be done.

"Kidnapped?! I... see... " Xemnas looked away grinning to himself. If the boy was kidnapped, but was it soon enough? It might not have been. Xemnas suddenly frowned, no it was defiantly too early. He looked back to the couple and practically growled at them, "We must hurry the boy needs his medicine, if he doesn't get any soon he will..."

Mr. Miyano held his hand up, "No, he seems to be fine, this is what is puzzling me, because the only reason he would be fine with out his medicine would be... no that is impossible though. I wouldn't think... no it just couldn't... I don't think I know anymore... Xemnas I would like you to leave for a while, don't come back till I call for you."

Xemnas's jaw dropped, was he just... fired? "But sir..."

"Now"

Xemnas glared, walking back wards out the door, "you will be calling on me again soon, I promise you."

Mr. Miyano sighed and looked at his wife, "I don't understand how this is possible, but I suppose I need to get to the bottom of this huh?" She smiled and put her hands up as if to cheer him on. "Awww, you are so supportive my dear." He said as he walked out of the room.

Mrs. Miyano frowned and sat at her husbands computer typing in a quick email before logging off and following after her husband. They were in for a long week.

..-- Meanwhile --..

"With princess all secured we can stop in town for a short while, Ax." Riku closed the door to the old house and locked it, "But make sure its a very short while before anyone recognizes us."

Axel jumped up and down whining, "But, Riiii it's been one day and I am seriously dieing for some civilization here."

They both climbed into the car and drove to the nearest town, which was inconveniently 10 miles away. The town itself was very little and not actually on any map, but they still called it a town. "More like a village, this place," Axel continued to whine as they arrived into town. They parked right out side the entrance to the town, since they could walk the entire town anyways. Looking at their choice of shops the boys strolled through town until Axel suddenly jumped 5 feet into the air and ducked into an alleyway. Riku ran after him, "What was that all about, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

Axel peered into the street before he responded, "oh my God, this can't be happening, Roxas is here." Riku looked Axel straight into the eye, if this was a joke it was not going to be a good one, "Why would Roxas come to a town way out here? It is the middle of nowhere..." Axel whined back at him, "I don't know I just swear to God I just saw him." They both looked back at the main street and saw a blonde spiky haired boy approach a long haired blonde girl, they both smiled and walked off together.

"Looks like he got a girl friend out here," Riku snickered saving the priceless view of Axel's awe gawked face for black-mail later. Riku smacked him upside the head. "Don't you be getting us into trouble, lets just get out of this town before he sees us." Axel nursed his head before running after Riku.

The two boys ran to edge of town with their small amount of supplies they managed to get. Reaching the car they put the stuff in the back and, "Axel... Riku?" They both jumped hearing their names being called. Turning slowly they continued to hear Roxas's voice, "What are you two doing here?" Axel turned to Riku, Riku turned to Axel, the both nodded and grabbed the boy throwing him in the car and driving off.

"What in the blazes are you two doing with me?!" Since Riku ended up in the drivers seat, Axel turned to explain to Roxas. "Look, Roxie, we're going to let you in on what we've dug ourselves into but in return you must either join us, or let us kidnap you." Roxas kicked at Axel, "I don't believe you. For one, don't call me Roxie, for two you guys wouldn't kidnap anyone."

Axel sighed, "You want proof?" He turned back to the front and spoke to Riku, "He wants proof, guess we better take him." Riku glared at him, "You just want to..." He was cut short by Axel's hand over his mouth making the car swerve a bit.

...

Sora was tired of waiting for the kidnappers to come back, maybe he will just escape now. He crawled towards the door, but there seemed to be many obstacles in his way. After getting rug burns on his arms, smacking his head on the table, getting caught unawares by a random roll of duck tape, and finally rolling through a dirt pile he gave up exhausted sprawled out on the floor.

The door to the house opened and Roxas peered in, there laid a boy covered in dirt bound and gaged by duck tape, and even beaten by the looks of the redness of his arms. "Oh my..." Roxas almost fainted at the thought of Axel doing this. Riku and Axel walked in and saw Sora sprawled out on the floor. Riku ran forward and helped Sora sit up. "What were you trying to do to yourself?" Riku brushed off the dirt in Sora's hair and pulled the duck tape off of him making Sora cry out.

Axel looked at Roxas worried, "I swear we didn't do that much, all we did was tie him up." Roxas looked at Axel sternly before storming over to Sora, still sitting on the floor. "Don't worry kid, I'll get you out of here." Riku and Axel jumped in unison, "Not yet!" Roxas glanced between the two, "Then you better start explaining yourself to me, and soon."

Sora glanced at the newcomer, he seemed kind of... familiar, but then again he wasn't exactly feeling very... correct... at the moment...

Axel stepped towards Roxas, "Roxie, we'll explain, give us time... we just can't really say anything in front of the kid." Roxas stood up and walked over to Axel, "This better be good, and I think you should explain in front of him, he obviously has something to do with it."

"Hey guys?"

Axel flared, "It is good, and he doesn't have to do with a thing..."

"Guys...?"

Roxas glared at Axel, "Are you picking a fight with me?"

"GUYS!!"

They both turned to Riku who was on the floor holding Sora, "I don't think he is feeling too well."

Sora looked between all of them, now that he thought about it, the two older boys looked familiar too, he must've knew them at one point, if only he could remember... remem... whats that... thing...

"Sora?" They looked at him as he groggily glanced at Axel and Roxas, looking at Riku they locked eyes for a few moment before he passed out. Riku looked up at the other two, "I think there is something more to this... we need to get in contact with... her, again." Roxas looked at Axel, "Who?"

"Come on, I'll explain on the way, Riku maybe you should stay here, case he wakes up again, we have our cell phones on us, just in case." Riku nodded and Axel dragged Roxas out to the car.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phew, ok that could have been longer, but hey? why spoil my chances of having good cliff hangers...

I just wanted to thank everyone who continue to comment and/or alert/favorite the story. Ah I feel motivated when I get emails saying "hey you've got a comment!!" then I'm all YAY I wanna write more so I can get more comments!! so you know what to do... if you wanna see more just comment!!

Kaz: whoa slow down, your making my brain hurt...  
Me: oops sorry... I just want them to comment thats all...  
Riku: You know maybe you'll get more readers if you add a few more sex scenes here and there...  
Axel: oh oh oh one with Roxie and me too!!  
Roxas: Don't call me Roxie... what sex scene? AHHHHHH!!  
Sora: ha ha! poor Roxas  
Riku -evil grin-  
Sora: oh... my turn AHHHHH!!

Kazme: Until next chapter...


	6. Good Ol' Boring Day

Well Hello there. I must be a stranger by now. If you just got a little email saying "ding, there is an update!" and actually meandered all the way over here just to read it I'd be super happy. Though even I had to reread the whole thing just to get what was going on. I'm going to see how many more chapters it will take to complete it. I don't want to get so sidetracked the whole story NEVER comes out. But at this rate… ugh…

Kaz: Whoa there nelly!  
Me: shut up ~_~ I just… and its… and I need to…  
Kaz: yes yes, we get it. Look lets them have their chapter ok?  
Me: Ok ok. Well I'm sorry for the wait but enjoy

Disclaimer: I'm saving up to buy Square Enix  
Current Funds: ($500)  
to be continued at end of story

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

Riku was pacing the room when Axel and Roxas returned. Apparently Roxas has been scolding Axel, "You have got to be kidding me why would she do this?" Axel sighed, as he explained for the tenth time today, "I told you why, she told you why, and you would like Riku to explain it, too?" Riku looked between the two multiple times until he finally interrupted their conversation, "So what did she say?" Axel laughed lightly, "nothing obviously." Riku glared at him, he didn't think it was that funny.

Axel walked over to Sora and leaned over him. Turning back to Riku he asked, "Has he come to at all?" Riku sighed, "No and that's the problem here."

Roxas sat on the couch, worn out from arguing with Axel. Riku and Axel on the other hand went into the other room to talk about what Axel and the "her" talked about. As far as he understood, Riku was hired to kidnap Sora, Axel got caught up for some reason he wouldn't tell him, and now he was in on it simply because they don't trust him to keep a secret. Roxas didn't mind though, this kind of sounded fun, even if they were doing something bad. Roxas continued thinking about all that Axel tried to explain to him when he realized Sora was stirring again. He kneeled in front of him, "hey you ok, kid?"

Sora blinked a couple of times trying to clear the fogginess of his brain. "Rox….ie?" Roxas jumped back hearing his voice, "Hey don't call me… Aren't you Sora? The richest kid in town, but your sick…. Oh that's the poison they were talking about." Sora stared at him, still feeling weak and odd. Poisoned? It that what happened, why would someone poison him, who? His mind was so foggy he couldn't think straight. He strained his thoughts and came up with something recent. Didn't he feel better when he didn't take his medicine? So why is he so groggy now?

Riku and Axel walked back in the room after their conversation. Noticing Sora being awake they ran over without a second thought. "Are you ok?" Riku looked concerned. "What happened?" Sora said, looking similar to a hurt puppy. Riku and Axel exchanged glances. "Well," Axel started, "it seems to be side effects. Like your body getting so used to caffeine you get headaches without them, yea?" Riku nodded. "I think you'll be fine though," he said, "just, relax and we'll take care of you."

Sora stopped thinking for a moment. Before long though, his mind started turning over faster and faster. His face turned red. "Take care of me?!" He blurted out. "What the hell… You're my freakin' kidnappers. What do you mean take care of me?" Riku gave a bemused smile. Sora seemed to be feeling a little better if he can throw a fit about that. Riku tried to sort out the mess, "well… a little less kidnapped and a little more… fun?" Sora snorted, fun… yea, being bound and thrown around this dirty floor. Fun.

"If you didn't really kidnap me, then let me go and explain this to me." Sora stated, obviously sounding full of life again. At this Roxas Piped in, too, "He's right you know?" Axel and Riku shook their heads at the same time. "No can do," Axel shrugged and jumped back on the couch, satisfied that Sora wasn't dying anymore. Roxas sat down next to him, arms folded and pouting. Riku stayed next to Sora but made no motion to undo the ropes binding him, but he did give him a somewhat apologetic glance, apologetic enough for Riku at least.

Silence filled the room for a while. No one seemed to want to speak. Finally, Riku broke the silence. "So, Axel, we have a few days before we can call again and make new demands for a ransom. She said to try and wait to see what happens on their end." He seemed to be more open to talking in front of Sora about it now. Though Sora was still confused, who was this she? Why did she want Sora kidnapped? What are they waiting for? Sora furrowed his brows, and sat there and watched his kidnappers amuse themselves with games.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

Kaz: Hey I was wondering?  
Me: yes Kaz?  
Kaz: What does ($500) mean?  
Me: ah well in budgeting ($500) is the same as saying negative 500 dollars.  
Kaz: ah ok so your…. WHAT?! You're in debt?!

Me: heheheheh… well….. there was that Xbox 360 with like… 20 awesome games I wanted to play.  
Kaz: oh god no wonder you never updated.

Sora: hey guys? Could you like…. Get back to us? Please?  
Riku: yea, it's kind of hard to get Sora into bed without you guys writing it  
Sora: o_O! Not what I ment!

Kazme: See you real soon~


End file.
